


Til Death

by i_gaze_at_scully



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-10-09 05:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17400599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_gaze_at_scully/pseuds/i_gaze_at_scully





	Til Death

Thread bare sheets and thready pulses, hearts bared and secrets borne. 

_I don’t want to die alone._

Whispered words, hardly heard, secrets snug between two bodies. Warm.

_What if we got married?_

Laughter, then, short and damned, gallows humor and cough medicine. 

_Okay._

_—_

No rings. The priest was already coming tomorrow, tomorrow or the tomorrow after that. Better he than Death before they part. They read their vows and say their prayers. 

—

A bird sings, a leaf falls, a child dies. No point, with no rings, no point in taking them off. Antarctica’s ice won’t stop the blaze in the basement. The world goes up in flames.

—

_You’re making it personal._

_I am your_  wife _,_ she almost spits, almost hits him with her ringless fist and decides, instead, to redefine death. 


End file.
